


"Dogs" are a Bucky's Best Friend

by angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, It's non-existent, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Drug Use, PWP, Probably Stockholm Syndrome TBH, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sub Steve Rogers, There's consent after that part, just once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb/pseuds/angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb
Summary: Bucky always wanted a dog when he was younger.*read the tags, the tags are a better summary than whatever that thing is**I know the summary is bad ok*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the shorter one and contains basically the only plot in this entire thing. The second chapter is a monster. No Beta was involved so if you see a typo then um... Oops? The whole thing has already been written (I just need to make it look nice) so as long as I'm not lazy then this will probably get completed fairly quickly. Idea came from an old RP.

When Bucky walks into their shared floor in Avengers Tower, Steve is seated at their glass table, sipping a glass of water. Bucky walks over to the fridge,grabs a beer and pours a clear liquid into the drink, swirling it around for a bit. He goes back to Steve and sets the glass down in front of him, bringing his attention to it. Steve looks at it, “What’s this?”

Bucky takes the glass of water from his hand, “Thought you might want a real drink, Punk.”

Steve smiles at the familiar gesture. “You sure about that Jerk?”

Bucky rests a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “Course I am. Besides, you can’t have this back.”

“Aw,” Steve says, as Bucky drinks down the water, but it’s laced with fondness. “Alright, if you insist.” 

Picking up the beer, he experimentally swirls it around before he takes a long swig. Bucky walks around so that he’s facing Steve. “You shouldn’t trust so easily.”

Steve furrows his brow, confused. “What do you mean?”

Bucky smiles a malicious grin, “I nicked some of Bruce's elephant tranquilizers for the Hulk with Stark’s help. You'll be out like a light in no time."

“Why would you do that?” Steve stares at Bucky with confusion, but after a few seconds pass his eyes slide shut and he slumps down to the ground.  Bucky picks up Steve, carrying him from the room and entering a hidden cellar that he and Stark had been building for the past few months, “Because you're mine."

He then proceeds to strap his limbs underneath him with a few vibranium cuffs. He then sits in a chair and waits as Steve begins to stir from his slumber.  Bucky squats so that he's next to Steve's head, "Hey there buddy, how you doing?"

Steve blinks a couple of times before squinting at his oldest friend, "...What...What did you do?" He tries to move his limbs but finds himself unable to.

Bucky shrugs "Nothing much, I just made sure that you won't be able to run off into danger again." 

He pets Steve's head. It's the first time he's done so in over 70 years 

“...But it's what I do, I was a soldier! The Avengers ne-...Did you just pet my head?"

Bucky lays a finger over Steve's mouth "Shhhhh."  He scratches the top of Steve's head lightly. Steve looks rather confused, watching Bucky carefully while he subtly tries to find a way to break out of his bonds. He thought that this had to be some kind of joke and that Tony probably put him up to this and was somewhere laughing his rich ass off . . . right?  Bucky smiles kindly, reminiscent of the 1930's “There's a good boy."

"...What am I, your dog?" Steve says jokingly, trying to ease the knot that was slowly forming inside of his stomach. While he loved seeing Bucky smile, he felt like there was something very wrong.

"I'm glad you're catching on" Bucky meaningfully tugs at a collar that Steve hadn't noticed was around his neck.

Steve jolts a little at the tug to the item around his neck "What? Is this a collar? I'm not a dog!" He protests, praying that any minute Tony would walk out and end this charade.  Bucky reaches between Steve's splayed legs and gently taps his balls through his pants. It's a warning. "That's not what dogs say, Steve. Besides, you aren't a dog," Bucky reaches out with his left hand and gently caresses Steve's face "You're just a puppy."

Steve yelps sensitively, "I-I'm not a dog... Tony put you up to this, didn't he," Fear was starting to form in his gut.

Bucky squeezes Steve's balls with his metal hand, "That isn't how dogs talk, Stevie. Don't make me punish you."

He yelps, hating how vulnerable he is to the man in front of him. He grits his teeth and looks up at him in stern silence.  Bucky slaps him again "None of that attitude from you. I'm expecting a perfectly obedient and loving dog. Or do you not love me enough to give up even a little bit of pride?" Bucky's voice becomes infused with false sorrow “Do I not deserve you?"

Steve whimpers at the second slap, desperately wishing he could close his legs and hide himself. "Of course you do, you deserve anything you want, but why are you doing this to me?"

Bucky glares at him "I see that you aren't getting it. The only words I want to hear from you are 'arf' and maybe the odd 'please' now and again if you're LUCKY. Feel free to whimper and whine all you want though." Bucky winks.  Steve doesn’t respond, staring at the other in confused shock.

Bucky sighs “Why must you always fight me?" He stands and goes to fetch a horse crop. He holds it in front of Steve's eyes “I am going to use this on your dick and balls. And I want you to know that it's your own fault you little Punk. He says the last few words with fondness.  Steve looks alarmed and starts to struggle against his bonds.  Bucky chuckles “Do you really think that I'd be so careless Puppy?" He hits Steve hard in the crotch. He then takes a knife and cuts of Steve's pants, leaving him with just his boxers to protect himself.  Steve cries out and his breathing quickens a little as his clothing is minimized, and his length hardens a little more.

Bucky smirks and toes at Steve's erection "You like that, don't you Puppy. I knew you liked getting punched back in the 30's” He hits Steve again "That's 3, you have 7 more, since you're just starting. His voice darkens "Tomorrow I won't be as nice."  Bucky crouches close to Steve's ear "I want to hear you scream" He cuts off the rest of Steve's clothes, and then puts the crop in his metal hand. He swings, no longer holding back his strength.  Steve cries out in pain as his manhood throbs weakly, not liking being handled with such brute force, and yet he begins to feel a heat rise and gather in the pit of his stomach.  Bucky leans over Steve, soothing him and allowing the tremors of pain shiver away “There's a good boy. If you keep going on like this I might not even have to finish all ten!" He smiles gently, stroking Steve's heavy erection, using precum to lubricate his fingers.  Bucky pets him softly "Just one more today, okay Puppy?" He lines up the crop so that it will hit Steve directly along the underside of his shaft and lashes out.  Steve lets out a loud whimper, feeling the searing pain of the strikes burning into his crotch. 

Bucky watches Steve squirm, and then sits down next to him, cradling his head in his lap, shushing him “You made me do that Steve, I promise I didn't want to."  His entire body trembles lightly, before Steve nods weakly. He was afraid to speak.  "You deserve a reward don't you, for being such a good boy." Bucky grabs hold of Steve's vulnerable dick, and begins to pump it, rubbing precum over Steve's groin. A pool begins to drip onto the floor.  Bucky holds Steve close to him as he jerks him off. "Such a good little puppy."

Moments later Steve jolts and then releases, panting softly.  Bucky attaches a leash to Steve's collar after cleaning him up with his shredded shirt “C'mon boy." Bucky tugs on the leash gently. Steve jolts as his neck is pulled forward while his body stays in its place, still bound.  Bucky looks at him, amused “Was there something you need to tell me Stevie? “He looks at Steve, silently daring him not to say 'arf'. Steve's Adam's apple bobs lightly as the only noise he makes is a pathetic whimper.  Bucky walks over and undoes Steve's restraints, but ties a ring around the base of Steve's cock. He then attaches it to a second, shorter leash. He holds it in front Steve “Follow me. If you act out, I will pull on this, and I can guarantee you won't like what happens." He tugs on the first leash.  Steve stands up meekly, all the fight leaving him when he realizes that this isn’t a prank.  Bucky tugs hard on the second leash, watching as Steve's weak legs fall to the floor “That's not how dogs walk Steve."

He cries out, falling to his knees, his shaky arms barely holding him up.  Bucky smiles fondly at him “I forgot how weak puppies are." Bucky picks Steve up and carries him over to a really comfortable couch “Don't worry bud, I'll look after you."  Bucky unbuckles his trousers, and frees his cock, he then shoves Steve's head down onto the base “Let's put that mouth to good use". 

Steve tries to pull away, startled but  Bucky grabs hold of Steve's hair and keeps him on his dick “Now, now, you don't want to be a bad boy... do you?"

He lets out a muffled yelp, his voice vibrating around Bucky's cock. Bucky strokes Steve's hair, and then thrusts deep into Steve's throat, as a result he nearly gags in surprise. His chest quivers with sharp breaths as he starts to lick at Bucky, his eyes clenching shut. Bucky traces the outline of his dick on Steve's throat “Such a good, good puppy."

After Steve does something absolutely magical with his tongue, Bucky groans and shudders, forcing Steve to swallow his cum. As he pants over his best friend's body, he reaches over to Steve's entrance and begins to finger him. He squeaks and jolts, squirming as he continues to gulp Bucky’s cum. Bucky grins, and curves his fingers, trying to find Steve's prostate. He feels a dampness on his leg and looks down to see the glorious sight of Steve humping his leg like a bitch in heat.  Bucky clambers out from underneath Steve and repositions himself so that the head of his cock is nudging at Steve's hole “Beg for it."

"Please!” Steve howls, his dick an angry looking red.

Bucky pins Steve's head to the couch with his metal hand, pressing against the nape of Steve's neck. He teasingly pushes in just a little bit “I said. BEG."

Steve mewls in protest "Please! Please! Oh, god, Buck, it hurts so much, I’ll do anything! PLEASE!"

"That's not how dogs beg Steve, unless you know some really special dogs. Which I know you don't."

Steve whines desperately, his cock throbbing so hard between his legs that he could feel his own pulse.  Bucky relents and thrusts in to the hilt making sure to rub along Steve's prostate. He stays there, gently stroking along Steve's side. Then Bucky reaches underneath Steve and experimentally tweaks at one of his nipples, making him squeak. A mischievous light enters Bucky's eyes and he reaches forward with the other hand and teasingly rubs both at the same time, while thrusting hard back and forth into Steve's prostate.  Steve cries out loudly, panting heavily as his eyes roll back into his head. A moan rumbles deeply in his chest. Bucky leans forward and nibbles at the nape of Steve's neck. He knows that Steve won’t be able to last for too much longer. Bucky pulls back, and jerks off, shooting white onto Steve's back. He leans back and stretches, purposefully not touching Steve. He grabs Steve's balls and doesn't let go “Touch yourself and I'll whip you so hard that you won't be able to move for a week."

Steve whimpers in acknowledgement, submitting to the will of the stronger man. Bucky stands up, and tugs on the leash "C'mon puppy, I want a nap."

Steve stumbles forward on his hands and knees, and he can’t help but hiss with pleasure as he inadvertently gets some friction on his cock as it rubs between his legs. Bucky looks at him warningly “You aren't allowed to cum. I've already been nice to you today."

Steve bows his head, whining. He was so unbearably close to falling over the edge.

Bucky grins knowingly, and coos at Steve “That looks like it hurts buddy." He nods at Steve's inflamed dick.  Steve nods miserably, a pout forming on his face as he continues to crawl. Bucky shrugs and walks at a brisk pace towards his bed “That's just too bad for you then, isn't it?"

Bucky guides Steve over to the bed, and he sits down beside it on his haunches, looking up pitifully at him. Bucky smiles at him, purposefully misunderstanding the look “Don't worry pal, I'll let you sleep up here as well. I'm not gonna make you kip on the floor"

Steve crawls onto the bed, making sure to rub his length up against the bed, trying to find relief. Bucky reaches behind him and pulls out a slim vibrator. He sticks it inside Steve, but not before he slaps a tight vibranium cock ring around Steve's over-stimulated dick. Then he slips his soft manhood inside Steve's willing mouth and leans back against the pillows.

Bucky curls over Steve's head, “Shh, you don't have to do anything. Just be a good little cock warmer, we don't want Bucky Jr. getting cold." Bucky picks up a remote and turns it on, eyes becoming lidded with sleep as vibrations begin to radiate from Steve's ass.

Steve whimpers and moans, wincing at the cock ring, making Bucky sleepily ruffle his hair and gently cuff Steve around the head “I swear Punk, you had better let me sleep."

Steve goes quiet, wary of being punished some more. And together, the pair (but mostly Bucky) drift off into the land of dreams.  It wasn’t so bad, if Steve were honest. All he really wanted was Bucky, and now he knew that Bucky would stick around. So he closes his eyes and does his best to ignore the buzzing in his ass, and the throbbing in his crotch.


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a few continuity errors in this. If something magical happens that doesn't have an explanation, that's a mistake. HOWEVER, uh... Just pretend that it totally fits ok? Thanks.

Bucky wakes up a few hours later when Steve starts to chew on his dick. “Dammit Stevie.”

Bucky reaches over to palm at Steve's dick, who pulls away, whimpering at the stimulation.

Bucky slaps him “Don't you ever leave me. Don't you dare." There is a vulnerability to his voice that Bucky has never had before. "Don't you dare, you little punk... D-don't you dare." His voice breaks just a little

His blue eyes soften with a kind of fond sadness. He wanted to say something to comfort him, but didn’t know what to do, so he sits up and simply raised his arms like a child begging to be picked up. Bucky reaches out an arm and pulls Steve into his chest and wraps himself around him as though Steve was a teddy bear. Bucky breathes in Steve's scent, blinking away silent tears “You can't leave me."

Bucky shoves his face into Steve, nuzzling the top of his head. He curls his legs around Steve's waist like an octopus “There's my good boy."

He nods, hugging Bucky tightly. Bucky stares at Steve's head “Y-You know, if you really don't want to be my dog, you don't have to." His voice is small and uncertain “I just thought that maybe if you were my dog you wouldn't leave me again." Bucky refuses to meet Steve's eyes, he just holds him tighter

Steve, hesitates before he moves his head to Bucky's ear "... Dog or not, I'd never leave you...not again..." He whispers comfortingly, thinking back to his decision last night.

Bucky still refuses to look up “You mean... You wouldn't mind?"

"If it makes you happy, I’d do anything for you..." Steve mumbles.

Bucky beams and squishes Steve's cheeks “Of course it does! You know how much I always wanted a dog!" Bucky strokes Steve’s hair gently, "My own little puppy." His voice is filled with adoration.

Steve yips playfully but then whimpers, looking at his poor agitated cock. He looks up at Bucky pleadingly. Bucky turns off the vibrator and nods at Steve's dick “That looks painful sweetheart."

Bucky unbuckles the cock ring "Let your Master help you out."

Steve groans in relief, his cock pulsing angrily between his legs. Bucky wraps his fist around Steve's dick, and pumps a few times, while aiming the vibrator directly at Steve's prostate.

Steve trembles, horribly overstimulated, and weakly kicks his legs in response to the touch. After a few moments, his vision whites out and he whines, moaning in pleasure and relief as he’s knocked over the edge.

He’s not granted much of a reprieve, Bucky bites at Steve's nipples, making him squeal and fidget in the sheets. After a few moments, Bucky takes pity on him, and stops touching his erogenous areas. Steve relaxes, closing his eyes, finally allowing the tension in his body to dissipate. Bucky gently removes the vibrator, and pulls in Steve for an octopus hug.

Steve curls into Bucky contentedly, enjoying the solid and familiar feeling of Bucky covering him. Bucky considers getting up to eat, but cuddles into Steve instead. However, after around an hour Steve's stomach starts grumbles audibly.

Bucky sighs and moves to get up, but Steve whines, grabbing weakly at his arm to stop him from leaving. Bucky cuffs him gently on the head, “Don’t worry puppy, I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry your pretty little head about anything, I’ll be back in like 5 minutes.”

Bucky doesn’t have a lot of food in his kitchen currently, but he manages to scrounge up the supplies for at least 5 sandwiches. When he returns to the bedroom, Steve is splayed out across the sheets, somehow managing to take up the whole bed. Bucky clicks his tongue lightly, and sets the sandwiches in front of Steve.

Steve reaches forward to take one, but Bucky spanks him with his metal hand. Steve whimpers sending Bucky sad puppy eyes. Bucky strokes his head comfortingly. “Puppies have to wait for permission before they can eat.”

Bucky then hand feeds Steve every pieces of the sandwich until he appears satisfied. Steve sighs softly, content and Bucky leans back lazily. Steve looks over at him, and Bucky softly pets him on the head. Steve closes his eyes and allows Bucky to pull him closer.

Bucky allows Steve to rest for a few moments before tugging Steve’s hair to get his attention. His libido had been quite high ever since the serum, and unlike Steve he had gotten a fulfilling night of sleep. Steve sluggishly opens his eyes to look up at Bucky, who looks rather pointedly at his dick. Steve furrows his brow, mind still slow, not understanding what Bucky was communicating.

Bucky rolls his eyes, and pulls Steve's head closer to his cock, but stops before Steve's lips touch it. Steve blinks up at him, starting to understand what Bucky wants and he gently licks the tip of Bucky’s cock. Bucky pets him encouragingly, and hums approvingly when Steve slips it into his mouth, rubbing the underside gently with his tongue. Bucky grins, and places his hand on the nape of Steve's neck as he starts to suck on his dick, humming softly send vibrations through Bucky’s body.

Bucky rolls his hips up lazily and tugs affectionately at Steve's collar. Steve rumbles and ducks his head, taking more of Bucky's cock into his mouth. Bucky gently nudges at Steve's cock with his leg, causing Steve to gasp through his nose and start sucking harder. Bucky raises an eyebrow "You like that Puppy?"

Steve whimpers softly and gently rocks his hips forward against Bucky’s chin. Bucky tilts his head, “Was that a yes?"

Steve gives a muffled bark as a response, and Bucky presses against him harder as a reward. Bucky allows Steve to continue, before gently pulling Steve off his cock. "Let's go for a walk Stevie!"

Steve looks up at him with wide eyes, thrown by Bucky’s sudden change in demeanor. Bucky ignores Steve’s deer-in-the-headlights look, and goes about dressing himself briskly. Steve blinks a few times and then follows suit, looking around for clothes.

Bucky tsks disapprovingly and swats at him “Dogs don't wear clothes"

Steve whines, but flops back onto the bed without protesting. Bucky pulls on his shirt, and takes a moment to lightly pinch Steve's ass. Bucky then takes a ridged vibrator from his drawer, and holds it in front of Steve's face, “Just be glad that I haven't given you the one that has a tail that's attached to it."

Steve gulps nervously, but allows Bucky to slide the vibrator into him without fussing. Bucky buckles his belt and pets Steve idly, as he fixes his hair in a small mirror hanging on the side of the wall.

Steve’s face flushes and he whimpers softly, not wanting to go out in public dressed the way he was. Bucky ignores him, and starts to cheerfully hum, attaching a leash to Steve's collar. Bucky pokes Steve's dick playfully with his finger “You sure you want that swinging around outside?"

Steve bows his head and shakes it. He didn't want to have his dick hanging out, in fact, he didn’t really want to have any part of himself unclothed outside. Bucky grins devilishly, and pulls a cock cage out from a box underneath the bed. Steve looks at the design, and his heart plummets into his stomach and he whines looking up at Bucky with wide eyes. Bucky strokes his head "Don't worry sweetheart, it'll only be for a little while... This time."

Steve shivers, trying to resist the urge to speak building a lump in his throat. Before he can even blink, Bucky takes Steve's dick and puts it in the cock cage, locking it and tucking the key into his pocket. Steve stares down between his legs, mind refusing to process what was happening. He looks at the cage with bright red cheeks, feeling ashamed as the sight triggers a flicker of arousal in his lower abdomen.

Bucky pets Steve and pulls him in for a hug "Don't be ashamed of it Sweetheart, it's so pretty"

Steve barks softly in response. Bucky stands up, and tugs on the leash “C'mon bud, I got places I want to see"

Steve stumbles forwards on his knees, but Bucky tsks a little threateningly “Is that how dogs walk Steve?"

Steve whimpers and falls down onto all fours, resting on his hands and knees. Bucky pats him on the head, “Good boy".

He then reaches into his pocket, and flicks a switch on a remote, turning the vibrator on and starts walking out of the room. Steve yelps loudly,caught off guard, and he whimpers as he tries to crawl and keep himself up with his wobbly limbs.

Bucky and Steve make their way to the kitchen, and Bucky allows Steve to sit by the kitchen table and rest. Bucky gets out a bowl with Steve's name on it and puts some water in it. He then places the bowl on the floor in front of Steve. Steve picks up the bowl and starts drinking from it by tipping it into his mouth.

Bucky warns him once, by resting the toe of his boot against Steve’s caged balls, “No." Steve nearly spills all of the water, in his haste as he drops the bowl back down onto the floor. "Dogs don't have hands Steve".

Steve tentatively puts his face in the bowl, trying to drink. Bucky strokes his head as a reward, and pours a little more water in the bowl to make it easier for Steve to hydrate himself. Bucky gets up to grab an apple, and eats it, while watching Steve. Bucky turns the vibrator on, and leans against the counter, watching Steve suffer with amused eyes. 

When Steve’s breath hitches and he allows a soft whimper to pass through his lips, Bucky tugs on the leash, and heads over to the elevator, walking slowly to allow Steve to follow behind him with a shaky crawl. Bucky turns the vibrator off after a few steps, deciding that he was in a forgiving mood. He presses the down button, summoning the elevator. Steve sighs in relief, trying to calm himself down and regain control of his limbs. 

Bucky picks Steve up and puts him into the elevator, not wanting him to hurt himself by crawling over the rough texture of the tiled floor. Steve startles and yelps softly, grateful but embarrassed at the gesture. Bucky hums and presses the button that will take them down to the garage “You know, I always wanted to go to the Grand Canyon..."

Steve looks up at him and tilts his head, thrown by the seemingly random topic introduction. Bucky's voice brightens, and he drags Steve closer to him by his hair “And I noticed that you weren’t exactly thrilled about the thought of going outside. So I thought that instead of going for a walk, we could go for a little drive instead!" Bucky's voice turns just a little bit evil “Besides, think of all the hours in the car that we can have fun with."

Steve whines as his hair is pulled, but otherwise remains silent. Bucky continues overly cheerfully.  _ SUSPICIOUSLY CHEERFULLY. _ “Just think: A whole week of just you, me... and a trunk of new toys that Stark made JUST for you! Aren't you the luckiest puppy ever?" Bucky tugs Steve's hair pointedly again.

Steve nods hurriedly in agreement, pushing his head into Bucky’s thigh gently. The elevator dings, and Bucky picks Steve up again so he doesn't have to crawl along on the garage floor. He holds Steve so that every time he takes a step his thigh pushes into Steve's crotch “I knew you agreed with me!".

Bucky walks over to a sleek flashy car that is painted jet black, and he places Steve gently in the passenger seat. He closes the door after making sure that Steve is settled, and opens the trunk of the car, and pulling a few things out. Bucky then slides into the driver’s seat, dumps his toys on the floor, and ties Steve's leash to the side of the headrest. Steve starts to tilt his head, trying to look at what Bucky had brought, but Bucky doesn't let him, holding his head still with a handful of fluffy golden hair “Not for you just yet, Puppy."

Steve whimpers, and shivers, body clenching down on air as Bucky pulls out the ridged vibrator. He whines, cock trying desperately to get hard in its cage, small spikes starting to dig into his flesh. Bucky soothes him by stroking his back, before slowly inserting a string of beads that were designed to constantly pressure the prostate whenever the subject moved even a millimetre. Steve swallows loudly, throat dry, a desperate cry building up in his throat as every bead slid inside of him. Then he feels a soft touch against his leg, and when he looks down he sees a tail hanging between his legs. "Fun fact buddy, Stark programmed this to act like a real doggy tail based on your pulse and stuff. It was a bunch of science stuff that I didn’t really catch. But that’s not what’s important."

Bucky grins "For example, whenever you feel ashamed..." Bucky unlocks Steve's cage, taking pity on him in acknowledgement of his pitiful whines, and gently flicks Steve’s newly freed cock. “That tail is going right between your legs. Just like an apologetic little puppy."

Despite himself, Steve can’t help but flush as his brain fully processed his situation. A few seconds later, he feels something soft brush up against his cock. The tail had gone between his legs. He whines, hopelessly overwhelmed, looking up at Bucky with pleading wide eyes. Bucky just smiles at him, popping a headband with puppy ears onto his head. Then he whips out his phone and takes a picture. 

"H-Hey-" Steve weakly protests. Bucky boops him on the nose, and then flashes him the screen of the phone - it shows the uploaded photo and it was sent as a thank you to one Tony Stark. Steve looks at the screen horrified, a lump forming in his throat. He feels his eyes start to well up and his lower lip start to tremble, an intense feeling of helplessness enveloping him. Bucky pulls Steve in close, covering him with his body and gently running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “You weren't going to be allowed to continue galavanting around anyway. It’s better that everyone knows you’re off limits sooner rather than later."

Steve bows his head, his tail still between his legs but his body and mind starting to calm as he relaxed into Bucky’s all encompassing embrace. "Chin up pal, at least you get me and my fabulous dick,” Bucky says teasingly.

Steve blushes a little and ducks his head into Bucky’s chest, breathing in Bucky’s comforting musk. Bucky allows Steve to curl around his body, and starts the car up. Bucky brushes his hand through Steve's hair and starts fiddling around with the cars settings. Eventually, Bucky manages to put the car on autopilot to a nice hotel near the Grand Canyon, and then takes both hands and tweaks Steve's nipples at the same time none-to-gently.

Steve’s breath hitches and his cock twitches between his legs. His tail starts to wag, and he pushes his face even harder into Bucky’s chest in a futile attempt to hide. Bucky runs his hands down along Steve's torso. Bucky grabs a handful of Steve's ass, causing Steve to jolt and yelp in surprise. Bucky smirks and reaches underneath Steve to palm at Steve’s cock. He scrapes a sharp fingernail up the side of Steve's cock, from his balls all the way to his dripping slit. Steve twitches violently, but does nothing to prevent Bucky from doing what he wants with him.

Bucky twists the end of Steve's leash around his arm and pulls on it, bringing Steve's face inches away from his own. "A-Ah!" Steve whines, the movement causing his cock to brush against Bucky’s shirt. Bucky leans forward so that his lips are just barely touching Steve's. Looking him straight in the eye, he whispers against Steve's lips “Who's a good boy?".

Steve yips softly, and pushes his head against Bucky’s. Bucky kisses Steve, shoving his tongue in between Steve's plush lips making Steve’s tail starts wagging more vigorously. Bucky chuckles and rests his forehead against Steve’s “You’re a good boy, yes you are," he coo's, answering his own question.

Steve smiles and Bucky runs a hand through Steve's hair fondly. After a few moments, Bucky leans into Steve, reaching past him to grab a thick paddle on the floor, with several holes drilled through it. It was padded with a thick leather. Steve turns his head to look at what Bucky picked up, but Bucky catches Steve's lower lip between his teeth, not allowing him to turn his head. Steve yields to Bucky’s grip, but whimpers lightly, hips pressing forward as he attempts to get more friction on his cock.

In one smooth motion Bucky lets go of Steve's lip and then flips him around, pressing his shoulder blades into the seat so that Steve's face is buried in the leather and his ass is high in the air “Don't you dare move."

Steve whines, his tail going between his legs as he adjusts to the new position. Bucky strokes Steve's sides soothingly, before he lightly taps the paddle against Steve's ass “How old are you Stevie?"

He barks and gulps nervously, not wanting to speak. Bucky strokes his head “You can use your words Stevie."

"A-Are we counting time being frozen?"

Bucky nods patiently “Yep."

"Uh...around 100?"

Bucky cuffs him around the head “Guess I fucked all the brains out of your pretty little head, didn't I? But, since you insist..." Bucky grins and smacks Steve hard, and the sound is crisp echoing in the car “Guess I'll give you what you want." Bucky leans over Steve so that his clothed cock presses against the plug in Steve's ass “I want you to count every single one, little puppy."

Steve lets out a sharp cry, panting softly and attempting to grind back against Bucky’s dick. Bucky hits him again. “It doesn't count until you start counting."

"O-One!" He whimpers

Bucky rubs his hand briefly over Steve's arse, before hitting Steve 6 times in quick succession. Steve begins to feel a heat coil in his stomach and spread throughout his body. 

"T-Two three four five six seven!" He cries out

Bucky turns on the vibrator inside Steve's plug, and turns it up to level 5. The next 5 hits drill into Steve's prostate every single time. Then Bucky reaches forward with his free hand and jabs Steve in his perineum. Steve chokes, mind blanking as his body is flooded with pleasure and his counting turns into yelps and pained moans. Bucky notices, and stops touching Steve, waiting for him to calm down.

Bucky hits him lazily “I bet the drivers love the sight of you little puppy... Looking so pretty through that window. Bet they wish they could slow down and stare at you all day"

Bucky tugs on Steve's hair “Bet you'd love that wouldn't you sweetheart? But don't worry,” Bucky’s voice darkens “I don't share." His voice becomes more cheerful “But maybe I'd be willing to let them look, eh?"

Steve flushes dark red, but can’t deny that the thought sends tingles through his spine and causes his dick to leak precum onto the seat below him. Bucky sets aside the paddle, “I'll save the rest of those for later, don't you worry.” He winks and then picks up a stun baton from the bag of stuff he retrieved from the back of the car “You have other things to play with".

Bucky turns the stun baton on at a low setting. An electric hum fills the air, and he teasingly swings the end millimeters away from Steve's cock. Steve’s entire body clenches a temporary fear floods his systems, and he clenches his teeth and whimpers. Bucky flicks the end of the baton against Steve's left nipple, causing him to screech and flinch away. Bucky grabs a firm hold of Steve's hair “If you move again, I will pull over and fuck you right on the hood of this car."

Bucky doesn't bother hitting Steve's other nipple. Instead he presses the tip of the baton against the head of Steve's dripping cock and holds it there for 5 seconds before he pulls it away. Steve wails loudly, banging his arm on the car seat below him as pain erupts between his legs. Bucky waits a little bit, and then repeats the action, eyes narrowed in concentration.

You’d think that someone was being murdered, with how loudly Steve howled the second time. His body was dripping with sweat and his eyes were wild and unseeing. He whimpers lowly at random intervals as his vision is taken up by flashing stars. He whines pitifully wanting Bucky’s contact.

Bucky turns the baton off and sets it aside. He leans over Steve, covering him with his scent. As he mouths Steve's neck he steadily pumps Steve's dick, which was still leaking like a faucet. “Don't act like you don't love it sweetheart, I can tell that you do. Just look at what I'm holding in my hand” He gives Steve's cock a pointed tug.

Steve moans weakly, and Bucky smirks “Oh yeah, you love it. Just look at all these pretty noises you're making puppy."

Steve blushes, loving the praise, and he pushes into Bucky’s body as much as he could. Bucky twists the plug in Steve's ass “Wanna make some more pretty noises for me little pup?" 

Bucky starts nibbling on Steve's neck, still pumping Steve's erection causing him to pant softly and whimper in pleasure. Bucky gathers Steve in his arms, and pulls him close. Bucky strokes Steve's hair “This isn't so bad, is it? I mean look at us bud, we got more than we've had our entire life right at our fingertips!"

Steve nods, and curls into Bucky, pushing his hips insistently into Bucky’s hand. Bucky starts jerking Steve off with vigour, “And this way, you aren't running off looking for every single fight you can."

Bucky picks up a lollipop, decorated in American colours and traces around Steve’s mouth. He turns off the vibrator and tightens his fist around Steve’s dick and allows Steve to orgasm with a quiet gasp. Bucky smiled softly, Steve was so adorable when he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Bucky presses the lollipop further into Steve's mouth, and Steve licks at it instinctively, hands slowly kneading Bucky’s clothing.

"Aw darlin'" Bucky purrs “Ain't you just the sweetest little thing?" He grabs the other end of the lollipop in his mouth, staring into Steve's eyes. He then pulls the stick out of Steve's mouth, spits it onto the car floor, and then presses himself along Steve's body and presses his forehead against Steve's.

Bucky reaches down and pets Steve's dick kindly “Now, I know that you wouldn't know this since you never really got lots of action back in the 30's,” Bucky flips the top of Steve's dick with a sharp nail.

"Ah!" Steve yelps, body jerking.

"Ain't that right puppy?" Bucky asks this pointedly, a dangerous undertone in his voice

Steve nods quickly. Bucky cups Steve’s genitals, holding them in a singular hand. He squeezes lightly, causing Steve to gasp. “Dames don’t really like it when a guy has a pipe this small… If you know what I mean.”

Steve whines, his tail trying to tuck between his legs as he flushes. He looks away and squirms, gasping when Bucky squeezes him a little tighter. Bucky lets go of him and sits up, allowing Steve a few seconds to regain his dignity (not that he had much of it left). “So to make up for it you have to know how to treat them nice.”

Bucky pauses, waiting for Steve to speak. Steve blinks up at him, and then hesitantly sits up and places a hand on Bucky’s crotch. “W-Will you show me how to treat you nice?”

His voice is quiet and uncertain, but oddly earnest. Bucky smiles at Steve, and gently nudges him so that Steve is resting between his legs. “Why don’t you try a few things out sweetheart, and we’ll see what happens from there.”

Steve starts by reaching out and gently stroking Bucky's cock from the outside of his pants. Bucky presses lazily into the touch, resting his hands on Steve’s hair. He unbuckles his pants and pulls out his dick. Steve massages Bucky’s cock a bit stronger and faster, causing Bucky to hum in approval, beginning to rock slowly into the touch. Bucky runs a hand over Steve's head, encouraging him to keep going and he allows a small moan to escape past his lips.

The moan causes Steve's cheeks to heat up a bit, and instinctively rubs his own cock against Bucky’s shin. Bucky's pupils dilate, reducing the amount of blue in them, pleased by the submission Steve was offering him. Bucky starts to pet Steve, and whines in the back of his throat as he rolls his hips against Steve's hands. His cock is starting to leak, and Steve hurriedly licks the tip to prevent it from making a mess.

Bucky whimpers unintentionally, and tightens his grip on Steve's hair. Steve opens his mouth and slides the tip of Bucky’s dick into his mouth. He ruts harder against Bucky’s leg as the scent of Bucky’s arousal lights a fire inside of him. Bucky looks down fondly at Steve, and kneads at the hair in his hands.

Steve starts swallowing more of it, sucking and swallowing as he rubs Bucky’s cock with his tongue. Bucky groans happily, as he can feel the pleasure building in his groin “Very good puppy, yes you are. You’re doing great Stevie."

Steve makes a happy puppy noise, his voice vibrating Bucky's sensitive cock. Bucky pants, his chest heaving up and down as he feels himself get closer to orgasm, and Steve growls softly, trying to pleasure Bucky’s cock with the vibrations. This pushes Bucky over the edge, and with a strangled whine a giant tsunami of pleasure crashes over him, overwhelming his senses.

Steve keeps swallowing, unwilling to lose even the smallest part of Bucky. Bucky grabs Steve and cuddles him close, allowing him to get solid friction on his dick as a reward. Steve lets out a content, soft moan, and nestles into Bucky’s body. Bucky encourages him, murmuring praises into Steve's skin and sucking hickeys onto his torso. "Good, good, good puppy. You made your master so happy, yes you did"

Steve grins and barks softly. Just the mere thought of Bucky being happy made Steve happy, and his tail began to wag harder. Bucky presses Steve down across the seat, and moves swallows Steve's cock down to the hilt in one go. Steve lets out a shocked little whine, and bucks his hips up into the touch.

Bucky lays his tongue flat against Steve's dick, making Steve let out a soft moan and curl his hands into the car seat. Bucky does a cool thing with his throat and his tongue that he knows Steve loves, and Steve cries out in pleasure. Bucky starts rumbling deep in his chest, sending strong vibrations through Steve’s body. Bucky grins around Steve's cock because he know that Steve has no self control. And while it was annoying when he's fighting stuff, it's funny when he can't last very long before he shoots off.

Steve grunts and fidgets, on the verge of releasing, fingers clenching as he tries not to embarrass himself. Bucky flicks his tongue over Steve's slit, in an attempt to goad him over the edge, and he’s successful. Steve yelps and goes limp as his cock spurts, and his body relaxes. Bucky licks up the cum, and cuddles Steve close “I love you when you're like this"

"So soft, pliant and fluffy." Bucky tugs Steve in even closer so that his face is in the crook of his neck. Steve gently nuzzles Bucky, pressing his body in close. Bucky grins happily like a wolf who caught a huge deer, and Steve looks up at him with sparkling eyes. Bucky makes a soothing rumbling sound that vibrates deep within his chest, as he smiles fondly down at Stevie “Mine."

He closes his eyes and nods, his tail wagging. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve because a sated Bucky is a happy Bucky, and a happy Bucky is a cuddle monster. He squirms and gets closer to Bucky. Steve closes his eyes, mind exhausted. He doesn’t register the car stopping, or Bucky picking him up in a bridal carry. The next time he becomes vaguely aware of anything, he’s surrounded by silk sheets in a bed that might as well be a cloud. Bucky strokes his hair gently. “I took the plug out for now sweetheart, you were so good for me.”

Steve smiles and shifts, wanting to feel Bucky against him. Bucky obliges and pulls Steve in next to him, curling around him. He pets Steve lightly, “You know, Stark found a way to make the tail and ears a real part of you. To make you a real puppy.”

Steve snuffles, mind content. “I love you,” he mumbles, “Whatever you want is fine with me.”

Bucky hugs him closer, pleased, and Steve realizes that he truly was fine with whatever Bucky wanted for him. Even when he had been a worthless nobody, Bucky had always looked after him. Steve closes his eyes, and gives himself over fully to Bucky’s dominance, nestling into the older man contentedly. Bucky had been right, he always was. For the first time in a long time, Steve found himself looking forward to the future, a great weight lifted off of his chest. So he closed his eyes, and he drifted off to rest in a land of eternal joy.


End file.
